In recent years, as information processing technologies have been developed, development of analysis systems which analyze various data is carried out. For instance, there is implemented an analysis system, in which an object such as a person or a physical object is detected from images captured by a camera for searching a specific object. In an analysis system in which an object is searched as described above, a feature quantity in the object is extracted from frame images in a captured moving image, and the search for the object in the images is performed using the extracted feature quantity.
PTL 1 discloses a system in which a person displayed in a moving image is searched. Specifically, in the system disclosed in PTL 1, a specific event is detected in a moving image, and a frame image having a highest value regarding a predetermined index, such as a frame image having a largest face area or a frame image in which a human face is oriented in the front direction as much as possible, is selected as a best shot image among frame images included in the detected event. Then, a processing such as extracting the feature quantity of the face from the frame image selected as the best shot image is performed, and a person is searched from the moving image using the extracted feature quantity.